


【川博】福祸相依

by wnssr



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto, 博人传 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnssr/pseuds/wnssr
Summary: 小学生谈恋爱真有意思
Relationships: 川木/博人





	【川博】福祸相依

总而言之，博人现在很不爽。

“凭什么他要睡我的房间！”

“房子是你俩一起拆的！”鸣人吼道，“你还不服气是吗？那去把屋子修好！”

博人自知理亏，但嘴上还是不肯服软：“那让他去睡客厅不行吗？我房间太小了睡不下两个人…”

“川木是我们家的客人，你好意思让客人睡外面？”

博人撇了撇嘴，转头狠狠瞪了川木一眼，嘟囔道：“老爸你就是偏心……”说完，博人突然一把推开靠在楼梯扶手上的川木，跑回了自己的卧室。

鸣人挠了挠头，笑得有些尴尬：“那个……”

川木：“我睡客厅就好。”

“那怎么行！我让孩子他妈今晚就帮你收拾，你们就睡一屋，正好多接触一下，你也和博人多交交心。”

哼，交心……

川木望了一眼楼上博人紧闭的房门。

谁要和那个蠢货交心啊。

///

“笃笃”。

博人捂住耳朵。

“笃笃笃！”

博人用被子把头盖住。

“砰！”卧室门被一脚踹开。

“你这个滚蛋在干嘛！”博人跳了起来，“谁允许你进来了！”

“七代目火影。”

“你给我出去！”博人作势要推川木。

“都给我好好睡觉！”门外传来鸣人中气十足的吼叫。

川木一把抓住博人的手腕，低声道：“我现在不想和你打架，”说着，川木故意用了点劲，眼看着博人眉毛都皱了起来才松开，“我睡地板。”

“哼，你不走，我走！”博人转身抱起枕头和被子，门却被川木早一步关上了。

“我说了我睡地板。”

“这不是你睡哪的问题！”

“我睡觉也不打呼噜。”

“我&@#+/；……”博人觉得自己简直在对牛弹琴。

川木堵在门口，没有要让开的意思，神情还是一如既往的冷淡，搞得好像是博人在无理取闹了。

川木比博人高一些，以至于两人对视的时候会产生一种诡异的视线交错，博人瞪了川木好一会儿，终于还是气哼哼的爬回了床上。

“不要误会了，我只是不想让老爸觉得麻烦，”博人躺下去的时候背对着川木，瘦小的身子蜷成一团，“我会尽快修好你的房间的。”

川木铺好床褥，翻了个身后没多久便入睡了，而梦里，仍旧是那些痛苦的经历，一遍又一遍。

///

“你们两个！再打架就统统睡客厅！”鸣人撂下“狠”话后才出门，当然两个人听没听进去又是另一回事了。

“你平常就是这么修炼的吗？”

博人本来不想搭理他，但又想起川木那日和他诉说遭遇时沉重的表情，还是没狠得下心，轻轻嗯了一声。

“为什么不用‘楔’？”

“那不是属于我自己的力量。”

“为什么不是？它就长在你身上。”

“你不要老是提那个好不好！”博人扔出最后一支手里剑，有些烦躁了，“跟你打架的话我也不会用那个的！”

“这可不是你说了算。”川木冷哼一声。

“什……呃！”博人掌心里的印记突然发热，深色的图案瞬间爬上他的手臂和右脸，他还不能控制住那股陌生力量的躁动，只能对川木怒目而视，“你给我住手！我现在不想和你打架！”

“是吗？”川木握紧拳头，慢慢走向博人，他们之间“楔”的共鸣随着川木的靠近愈发强烈，博人承受不住跪倒在地上，随即挣扎着站了起来，还是摇摇晃晃的，川木不为所动，他把异化的手臂慢慢抬了起来——

“去死吧你！”博人突然大叫一声，左手不知何时运好了一只小小的螺旋丸，川木嗤笑一声，但还是选择“放”过了他。

博人没想到川木会突然收回“楔”，已经要进入战斗状态的他身体还保持着随时冲向前的倾斜角度，而那一股“支撑”着他的蛮力突然消失了，博人一时间找不到平衡点，整个人直直的向川木的方向倒去。

博人刚吃过汉堡，川木刚吃过鲷鱼烧，那些味道可以满足口腹之欲，但对旁人来说都算不上好闻，即使是春日里浓烈的草腥味也不能稀释掉一点点油腻感。他们的身上都还有汗味，可能博人稍微好一点，脖颈间尚有皂角的味道悠悠飘出来，那种“娇生惯养”的小孩子的气味，是讨喜的，即使你可能看不惯他的背景。而川木浑身都是消毒水的刺鼻的味道。

总而言之，他们的嘴巴碰到一起了。

天高云淡，草长莺飞，秋去春来，故事有多长，爱情有多短。听见时光在笑，在笑年少岁月多少烂俗的意外，在笑你我经历了那么多仍然不懂留恋平生。情不知所起，亦还未起。

总而言之，他们的初吻没有了。

除了家里人，博人从没和任何一个人离得这么近过。他可以清楚的看见川木的眉环在互相清脆碰撞，脸颊上类似纹身的东西是青黑色，淡淡的交错着的肉色条纹是结痂脱落后留下的，他还有着同龄人不该有的冷漠和狠戾。博人在他古井无波的眼睛里看见自己从茫然到震惊——他被一个他讨厌的人看“透”了，毫无防备的。

先退开的是川木；他仿佛什么都没发生似的，那双眼睛仍旧没有情感。

博人狠狠揪住川木的衣领：“你这混蛋！刚才在做什么啊！”

川木不解：“不是你朝我扑过来的吗。”

“你！”博人气得头晕，他的初吻！就这么没了！还是和一个刚认识了没几天的、他特别看不顺眼的不知好歹的男孩子！“那是我的初吻！初吻！”

“所以呢？”

“我……”博人觉得跟川木真的没办法交流。川木好像真的什么都不懂，冲他发火也像一拳打在棉花上，相当烦躁。

“你今晚不准睡我房间！”

///

“老爸！你的初吻给了谁！”

鸣人差点从椅子上掉下去。

“你……你问这个干什么…”

博人一屁股坐到他旁边，嘟囔着：“就是想知道了……”

“呃…这个，老爸等你大一点再告诉你……”

“哦……那老爸你怎么脸红了？”

“什么？！臭小子不准拿你老爸我开玩笑！”

“老爸好没意思！”

鸣人见博人有些怪怪的，顿时心下了然。

“怎么，和川木吵架了？”

“没有！”

“那我去问他。”

“不准去！”博人突然急了，“你要是去了我就问佐助师父你初吻对象是谁！”

“噗——！”鸣人差点被呛得背过气去。

小孩子真的，都是魔鬼。

///

川木此时正在院子里粘那个被他打碎了的花瓶。

——他不明白博人为什么要生气，不就是皮肤接触么，哪次打架不是肉碰肉呢。

“川木，你在忙吗？”

“火影大人。”川木站了起来，他对鸣人还是保持着一定程度的敬畏之心。

“你别那么拘束……我问你啊，今天你和博人又吵架了吗？”

川木想了一会儿，道：“我们不小心撞到一起，博人说他的初吻没了。”

鸣人：“………………………………”

“我不明白他为什么要生气。”川木摇摇头。

“呃，这个，”鸣人觉得川木在情感这方面有点知识欠缺是可以理解的，“因为初吻对一个人来说是很重要的东西。”

“重要？不就是嘴碰嘴么？”

鸣人笑了笑：“初吻应该是给喜欢的人。”

“哦，我知道了，他讨厌我，但是初吻又给了我，自相矛盾，所以他生气了。”

“……你这么理解也行吧。”

“我需要向他道歉吗？”

“这个嘛，比起道歉，让他‘喜欢’上你、消除对你的抵触更有意义。”

“我不需要他的‘喜欢’。”

“可你不是需要他帮你一起理解‘楔’吗？你们一直这样对抗下去，对研究‘楔’可是没有一点帮助的。”

川木沉默了。

“我不知道怎么道歉，”川木试着想了想，“吻回去？扯平？”

“那你这辈子别想和博人处好关系了。”

“……”

///

虽然博人说不准他进屋，但进门看到他躺在地上，也只是冷哼了一声，然后故意很大声的跳上床。

博人翻了个身，突然看到床边有一双深邃的眼睛在盯着自己。

“哇靠！”博人猛地后退，后脑勺一下子撞到了墙上，疼得他龇牙咧嘴。

“你……这么晚了你又想干嘛！”

窗帘没拉，月光透过云层照在川木身上，使得他整个人呈现一种“羽化登仙”的青白色。

“对于今天的事，我很抱歉，”川木一字一顿，“不过，还是希望你从今以后能喜欢上我。”

博人被川木的脑回路和厚脸皮震惊到脑内世界完全崩塌。从道歉到喜欢，川木只用了一个转折词，他把事情想得真的很简单。

“你…你是故意要惹我生气的吗……”

“？没有。”

博人快被气笑了：“你害我初吻没了，还想我喜欢上你？”

“你说的这两者之间相互矛盾吗？”

“你他妈……”

“七代目说，这样有利于我们加紧对‘楔’的研究。”

博人大叫：“这两件事之间压根没有联系！”

“比起你，我更愿意相信七代目火影。”

“混蛋老爸！”

博人抄起一个枕头朝川木砸了过去。

“你明晚不准再来了！”

///

川木想不出有什么法子能让博人“喜欢”上自己，于是去请教鸣人，鸣人只说“对博人好一点”，具体怎么好也没告诉他。

于是川木开门见山。

“博人，我要怎么做你才能喜欢上我。”

“你能不能别再说‘喜欢’这个词了！”

“有别的可以代替吗？”

“我告诉你，”博人放下手里的东西，认真的说道，“我和你一起研究‘楔’，不需要建立‘喜欢’，这是一种很亲密的关系，我和你之间是不可能的。”

“为什么？”

“因为我们经常吵架、打架，我讨厌你，你也讨厌我。”

川木突然想起鸣人跟他说的那句话。

「你需要一个朋友，一个对手。」

不过来日方长。

“川木，你那张脸让我有时候觉得你是认真的。”

川木第不知道多少次跟他说喜欢的时候，博人终于仰面朝天无限感慨。

“我是认真的。”

“少来了，”博人捶了他一拳，“这招对小女生可能管用，可我漩涡博人可不是什么小女生。”

“我没把你当女的看。”

博人躺在草地上，喃喃道：“‘楔’啊……我们也就这点联系了吧。”

“嗯。”

“……你还真是一点人情味都没有。”

川木不知道怎么回答，他的人情味大概都被消磨光了，不管是谁，被泡在消毒水里泡久了，大概都会变成通体冷血的生物。

“其实……做朋友也不是不可能，”博人侧过身，挪了一下脑袋的位置，恰好和川木的视线对上，“只要你不对我的家人和朋友、不对木叶造成威胁……”

川木没说话，他不能保证这个。

见川木沉默，博人突然生气了：“我当初就不该把你带回来！”

又怎么了……

川木望着博人跑远的背景，心想明明是同龄人，博人怎么那么难搞明白呢？

///

川木虽然打扮有些奇怪，但仔细看还是个眉眼硬朗的帅哥，他逐渐习惯了漩涡家的生活，也学会收拾自己了。

“对了川木，你想去忍者学校上学吗？”

鸣人那天问他的时候，他毫不犹豫的拒绝了。他不喜欢集体生活，更不想和他人交往，结交一个博人已经够头疼了。还好两人的关系日渐破冰。

这天博人上学的时候，漏了一本书在桌上，川木下意识的就拿起来看了，基本都能看明白，更杜绝了上学校的念头。

///

晚上睡觉的时候，博人感觉有点挤，还有点热。

他睁开眼睛，无法忽略身后的热源。

“下去。”

“地上太冷。”

“以前怎么没见你喊冷？”博人用胳膊肘捣了川木一下，“下去，太挤了。”

“我觉得还好。”说着，川木居然伸手把博人抱进了自己怀里。先前说过了，川木比博人高一些，饱受磨炼的身形相比之下也更为壮硕，他足以把博人完整的搂住。他的手臂环住博人细细窄窄的腰身，胸膛贴在博人的后背上——真可谓是“亲密无间”。

“你又搞什么啊！”博人大吼着挣扎起来，没几下便挣开了，他好不容易坐起，向川木丢了无数眼刀，“你就那么想和我打架吗？！”

“书上说这样可以增进感情。”

“……你不要什么都信好不好！”博人裹紧被子，半张脸闷着，“真是的……气死人了…”

川木不管什么情况下都是那副表情，只有谈到“楔”的时候才鲜活的像个人——被无边痛苦支配的鲜活。

博人倒进枕头里，他不想管川木了，反正他们在彼此眼里都是个怪胎。

博人难得失眠，或者说右眼隐隐作痛。他翻了好几个身，怎么样都不舒服，无意间睁开眼睛，看到川木正盯着他看。

“……怎么，你也睡不着啊。”

“你老动。”

“所以我刚才不是叫你下去了吗！”

川木确实觉得博人是个奇怪的人。他好像比同村的同龄人都成熟，但更多的时候还是很幼稚，比如莫名其妙就生气。博人看上去比自己小，他有着很明显的婴儿肥，深夜里那双眼睛仍蓝得通透醒目。他身上没有那天的汉堡味，清新的薄荷牙膏，甜甜的沐浴乳，还有奶味的洗发水，把他熏得香香的，隔着两层被子都能嗅到那股香气。

像……女孩子一样…

川木被自己这个想法震惊了。他迅速把身子转了个方向，留给博人一个光秃秃的后脑勺。

“？”

///

川木好像放弃了让博人“喜欢”自己的这件事，其实他还在等一个机会。

鸣人和博人结束了训练后便离开了，川木听着他轻浅的喘息声，感觉时机刚好。

“！”手臂突然阵痛，还没恢复体力的博人几乎眼前一黑，川木走上去扶住了他。

“你这家伙……又来……”

川木伸出张开了巨爪的右手，冲着博人的胸口砸了过去，博人躲闪不及，仰面向后栽去，川木拉着他的外套，也跟着倒下去。一切都如期进行。

这次博人看不清川木的脸，川木则看见博人微微泛红的眼角，还有冒着汗珠的鼻尖，他的嘴上有草莓口香糖的味道——川木突然想和博人嘴对嘴好像也没什么坏处——却随即被自己身上的药水味覆盖了。苦涩和香甜交织着在鼻息里扩散，川木算好了时间，从博人身上爬了起来。

“扯平了。”

博人恢复点神智的时候第一个念头的就是从此和川木断绝往来。

“以后你可以开始‘喜欢’我了吗，博人？”

///

一些年后，本非挚友决意对抗，防御和攻击都太完美，他们没有什么可以靠近彼此的机会。

两人的披风在激斗中猎猎作响，刀光剑影，兵戈不止，哪里来的轻风卷起博人鬓边发丝，悄悄卷了一缕石榴汁的清味到川木鼻下唇齿间。

却奈何。

奈何软语故梦来。

fin.


End file.
